Íbamos a cometer un gran error
by MeliGuzman
Summary: —íbamos a cometer un terrible error —gritamos eufóricos mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Esto era lo que quería para mi vida. Nada más que sonrisas y una buena elección.
1. Chapter 1

¡**Ibamos a cometer un terrible error!**

¿Quieres algo?  
Entonces ve, y haz que pase, porque la única cosa que caé del cielo es la lluvía.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 2 – Algo que nunca espere hacer.

Desperté cuando la luz se estaba haciendo muy presente en la sala. El sol se filtraba por las cortinas blancas de tela.

Traté de estirarme pero no pude, me resbale y caí al suelo.  
— ¡Auch!, ¡Maldición! —exclamé sobándome el trasero.  
Me había olvidado completamente que había dormido en el sillón, así Rosalie pudiera estirar bien su brazo.

Pobre Rosalie ojala haiga dormido bien y cómoda, porque yo no soy de fiar mucho para dormir, me muevo para todas partes. En realidad, no sé cómo hice para no caerme del sillón este era más angosto que la cama, pero bueno puede pasar.

Me levante y me dirigí a la heladera, para haber que había, estaba muerto de hambre. Pareciera que no había comido algo por días.

Mientras miraba la puerta de la heladera, vi una foto de mí y Rosalie en Roma, en el coliseo. Fue uno de los mejores días con Rosalie, allí pareciera que fuéramos amigos que novios, no las pasamos jugando, riendo, hasta cayendo. Fue muy lindo.  
Y de pronto recordé todo.

Había tenido un tipo de amnesia que había olvidado que día era hoy.

"**LA BODA"**

Directamente me dirigí hasta la habitación de Rosalie, más bien nuestra.  
Seguí por el pasillo y pase el sillón renacentista que había comprado hacia unos meses. Y llegue a la habitación. Entre y no había nadie.

— Rosalie. —grite y ella no contesto.

Revolví las sabanas, me fije en el baño continuo a la habitación y tampoco estaba allí.  
Cuando deje de buscarla me senté en el piso a descansar. Tenía miedo que se hiciera algo después de lo de anoche y no de que era capaz. Pero sea como sea tenía que evitar eso.

Cuando normalice mi respiración, me puse a ver la mesita de luz de Rosalie. Ahí había una nota.  
Estaba doblada decía "**Edward**"

La abrí y Me senté en la cama, me puse a leer.  
Esta decía así:

"**Edward de seguro te preguntaras donde rayos estoy, pero eso en verdad no importa. Lo importante es que estoy bien, a salvo, asique no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya está todo arreglado sobre nuestra boda cariño. Solo quiero estar sola hasta el momento que sea la hora de unirnos para siempre. Yo más tarde iré con la modista a todo lo del vestido.**

**Avise a tu mama y ella se supone que ira a seguir arreglando pequeños detalles, sí.**  
**Bueno me despido. **

**Te amo con toda mi alma. Gracias por estar siempre.**

**Rosalie"**

Y así concluía la carta. Menos mal que no había términos de suicidio ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería estar sola.

De pronto sentí el teléfono pasar. Fui hasta la sala y atendí.

— ¡Hola hijito!—dijo mamá con su dulce voz.

— Pasa. —dije sin ánimos y presione el botón color azul así le abriera la puerta.  
Tardo menos de 3 minutos en aparecer con grandes bolsas en mi mesa.

— Ahí hijo disculpa que pase así. Es que están muy pesadas y medio como que tu hermano me ayuda mucho. —dijo ella acalorada mientras ella había traído como 10 bolsas, Jasper solo traía 2.

— Aja. —dije para concluir. Si mi mama supiera que no quiero casarme con Rosalie, que en verdad quiero a bella, nunca se dará cuenta.

Mama dejo las bolsas en la cocina y Jasper se puso a ver la tv.  
— Hijo ven, dime dónde va la mercadería. —dijo y me dirigí a la cocina.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me di cuenta que eran muchas cosas, en verdad muchas.  
— Emm... ahí en la alacena. —apunte con mi dedo.

— ¿En esta?—dijo. —No en la otra de al lado mama.

Y justo en ese momento se ubicó dónde iban las cosas. Mamá estaba con un vestido morado oscuro, con detalles plateados. Pero simple, y siempre hermosa.  
Me había quedado pensando en Rosalie, que en donde carajos debe estar metida. De seguro comprando cosas para la luna de miel. Íbamos a viajar a Vancouver, en una hermosa cabaña con bosque de atrás y una piscina inmensa.

Pero porque mierdas habló de eso, si yo solo quiero estar con bella "Mi Preciosa", la chica que enamoro a todos con su encanto e inocencia. Y a mí con su sencillez, de no juzgar a nadie nunca. De ayudar a quien lo necesita, todos esos detalles me enamoran de ella y de su preciosa cara de ángel.

Yo necesitaba contárselo a alguien no podía seguir así, y ya tenía la solución: mi hermano Emmett; él sabrá que aconsejarme.

Me fui a la recamara mía y de Rosalie. Encontré todo en orden; la cama en su lugar, las mesas de luz igual. Las cortinas blancas corridas así entrará la luz del sol. Todo en su lugar.

Lo único que me pareció raro, era que en la mesita de luz estaba su collar preferido el que le regalo su padre.

El collar era plateado, las incrustaciones parecían de serpiente, y el dije era una manopla pequeña también plateada. Su padre se la regalo cuando inauguro su propio campo de tiro.

Su padre Roberto Hale le gustaban mucho las armas, tenía cientos de ellas, pero solo las usaba para practicar o eso es lo que pienso yo. Y a veces me da un poco de miedito; lo único que falta es que me apuntará con un arma para que me casé con su hija. Esperó nunca pase.

Me dirigí al closet que habíamos comprado juntos de roble, saqué una camisa color beige y una bermuda de jean que me llegaba un poco más debajo de mis rodillas. Debía ver a Emmett urgentemente.

De seguro debe de estar en su casa, ojala que el BMW gris tenga gasolina, porque si no me doy un tiró en los huevos.

Fui hasta la cocina y mi mamá tan linda era que me preparo el desayuno; eran omelette con jugo de naranja recién hecho, como a mí me gustaba, mi madre siempre consintiéndome la amaba de verdad.

Si me preguntaran si remplazaría a mi madre, la verdad diría que no. Es la mejor mama del mundo y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.

— ¿Hijo no vas a tomar el desayuno? —pregunto ella dejándolo a todo junto en una bandeja grande verde. Me daba pena rechazar ese delicioso desayuno, pero era un poco urgente.

En realidad no sé, mi decisión depende aquí si soy feliz con la persona que amo, o siendo infeliz con la persona que está un poco tocada de la cabeza, pero que es buena. Pero por ahí se quiere matar, y si la dejo en la boda de seguro hace un espectáculo de las mil mierdas cortándose las venas. No es para preocuparse, ¿Verdad?

— Lo siento ma, pero debo ver a Emmett y hablar con el sobre algo de la boda—mentí

— No señor, no me importa. Por lo menos tomate tu jugo. —dijo ella dándome el vaso.

— Está bien mama. —acepté y me tome el jugo de un solo sorbo. ¿Se nota mi ansiedad? — Dentro de un rato vuelvo mama. —avise y salí del departamento escuchando lejos un "cuídate hijo" ignorándolo completamente debía llegar rápido. Baje rápido las pocas escaleras que habían al principio, vivíamos en el 4to piso.

Me dirigí al ascensor dándome cuenta que este estaba averiado. Salía en un cartel grande

**EN REPARACION.**

¡Qué suerte la mía! Pero hay que hacer sacrificios.  
Baje 3 pisos completitos y aquí sigo. Estaba Ronald ahí abajo sonriéndome.  
Parece que iba corriendo, es que en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y saber otro punto de vista.

— ¿Apurado señor? —pregunto Ronald tan amable como siempre.

— En esta momento si, Ronald, cuídate. —respondí un poco cortante. Pero bueno estaba apurado.  
Ronald era un morocho alto unos centímetros menos que yo, pero era alto. Él no tenía familia vive solo. Un día para acción de gracias, vino a trabajar ya que como sus padres no lo hablan por alguna cuestión, vino aquí a entretenerse.

Un día yo iba entrando, de hacer las compras y de traer el pavo más pequeño, por llegar al último me pasa. La cuestión es que compre 2 para que alcanzara para todos, Emmett, mama, papa, Rosalie y yo. Cocinaba Esme ya que Rosalie era un desastre. Y les hablo enserio, un día casi quemo la cocina por freír un puto huevo. Y no es broma.

Bueno volviendo al tema, entré y el me saludo atentamente, al igual que yo. Pase de largo, pero luego tuve un poco de consideración. El pobre hombre estaba solo, y era el único que trabajaba en el edificio además yo sabía un poco de su historia. Antes de llegar del ascensor, me devolví y fui a invitarlo.

~**FlashBack~**

— Hola Ronald, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunte. El me miro con cara rara, ya que yo nunca me paraba a conversar con él.

— Bi-ien señor y ¿Usted? —tartamudeo un poco, por el nerviosismo debe ser.

— Bien, ¿Porque no estas con tu familia? En vez de estar trabajando aquí. —pregunte el tardo un poco unos cuantos minutos mejor.

— Emm... toda mi familia esta con su otra parte de la familia, por eso decidí trabajar para distraerme.

**Correcto, Edward. —Dije en mi mente.**

— Y dime, ¿No es el día de acción de gracias para pasar en familia? —pregunte nuevamente.  
Él estaba sudando, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara.

— Emm... si pero ya le explique mi problema señor. —dijo el insistiendo

.  
— Bueno como te dije que era un día de familia, y en mi casa ahí familia en este momento. ¿No te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros? —pregunte con una sonrisa amplia en su cara.

A él se le ilumino la cara por un momento nada más, porque después se oscureció.  
— Gracias por la invitación señor, pero no puedo aceptarlo, además a su esposa no le agrado. —dijo el mirando hacia abajo.

— Por favor insisto, usted debería cenar con nosotros. —insistí.

— No quiero causar molestias, además su esposa se va a enojar con usted si un hombre del servicio entra a la casa. —dijo el avergonzado mirando para otro lado.

— Usted no se moleste, que de mi esposa me encargo yo. —dije el asintió.  
Y me indico que lo esperara así se preparara.

~**Fin de Flashback~**

Y ese día fue un parto luego de que se fueran todos, Rosalie me armo un lío de la puta madre, de invitar a un pobre aquí. Así les dice ella, no podía tener un poco de consideración, estaba solo.  
Mi familia lo trató muy bien, creo que se sintió bien con ellos

.  
Al traer todos estos pensamientos a mi cabeza nuevamente, recién me di cuenta que estaba a la vuelta de la casa de Emmett. En menos de dos minutos llegué y me estacione enfrente. Así tuviera salida.

Me baje y me dirigí hasta su puerta. Tenía un hermoso jardín y quien era la autora de tanta belleza obviamente mi madre, este imbécil no sabía ni regar una planta, ni siquiera sobrevivía más de dos días con Emmett, pero él era así.

Toque la puerta y al instante abrió, lo mire normal como siempre, estaba aún en la puerta.

— ¿Cómo estas hermano? —pregunto el apoyándose en el marco de la puerta quedando frente a frente con mi cara.

— Bien. —dije asintiendo.  
El me miró fijamente, no me sacaba la mirada de encima. Y me daba cosa.

— Yo sé que no lo estás. —dijo y de pronto me abrazo

Sinceramente les digo, nunca me espere esto de Emmett el único imbécil de la familia, que la importaba un carajo todo o que nunca se daba cuenta de nada. Me había abrazado y se había dado cuenta que estaba mal, y enserio lo estaba.

Lo abrase más fuerte luego de ese pensamiento.

A los segundos nos soltamos y me invito a pasar, estuvimos hablando por un buen tiempo. Nunca había sentido esta conexión con mi hermano con el nunca se podía hablar enserio y ahora era diferente, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Fue a traer un poco de café yo me quede ahí en la sala, justo en frente tenía un cuadro de mí y él cuando teníamos el 7 y yo 8. A mí me faltaba un diente era graciosa esa foto, pero estábamos juntos. Siempre fuimos muy unidos y eso es lo que me alegra de nuestra relación.

Volvió a los 5 minutos con el café, la verdad que no sabía qué hacer. Me había desahogado un poco hablando con Emmett pero primero debía actuar y hacer algo al respecto

— ¿Sabes? Ya no sé cómo ordenar mi vida, amo a bella, pero tengo miedo de que Rosalie se haga algo malo y eso me preocupa. —dije mirando mi taza de café con atención.

— Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto él. Hoy estaba más profundo que nadie.

— No sé, a ver qué pasa. —dije sin animo y bebí mi café.

— ¡No te quedes allí sentado! Haz lo que sea, algo que nunca te hayas atrevido a hacer antes. —dijo él y me quede pensando tiene razón por una parte. En realidad no sé qué hacer.

Ya era hora estaba a 5 minutos de la boda es más. Ya estaba parado en el altar y no sabía que mierda hacer. No sabía si seguir lo que me había aconsejado Emmett estaba muy indeciso.  
Rosalie estaba a punto de entrar, de pronto se acercó mi mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? —ella tan hermosa como siempre llevaba un vestido color esmeralda largo. Le sentaba muy bien ese color.

— Nada mama, solo estoy nervioso. Eso es todo. —como odiaba mentirle, pero hacía falta.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto de vuelta.

— Seguro, mamá. —dije me miro de reojo no muy convencida y se fue a sentar a su asiento.  
Me quede ahí esperando que un milagro pasara. Estaban todos ahí mi familia; mis primas, mis tíos, todo el mundo. En cambio en Rosalie no estaban todos en su familia. Faltaban bastantes, pero yo no les iba a rogar obviamente.

Miraba para todas partes, para que se me fuera el nerviosismo. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, mi madre me seguía mirando mal, de seguro ella sospechaba.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar la canción que siempre ponen cuando va a empezar la boda. Y ahí venia ella, era bella con un vestido rosado pálido, le sentaba bien. Al lado de ella iba otra chica, mas bajita que ella tenía el cabello negro azabache. Pero era linda.

Bella se puso del lado de Rosalie y la otra chica de lado mío, justo tenía la mirada para Bella, se veía hermosa y más con su piel blanquecina.

De pronto todos se empezaron a parar de sus lugares y que veo a una Rosalie con un vestido blanco hermoso entrando por la iglesia. La verdad valió la pena pagar tanto por un maldito vestido; era en realidad hermoso. Todo era con encaje plateado la parte de adelante, su espalda estaba descubierta. Era sencillo y elegante a la vez. Yo la miraba y trataba de conectarme con ella con su sonrisa, pero no había nada. Ni la más mínima chispa.

Llego hasta mi lado, me miró fijamente y me dijo te amo.  
Yo solo asentí. El sacerdote hizo seña para que todos se sentaran.  
Y el comenzó.

— Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunido para unir a esta hermosa pareja en sagrado matrimonio...  
Resumiendo lo que seguía, esta parte es más emocionante.

— Rosalie Hale, acepta a Edward Cullen como esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe. —dijo el padre.

— Si, acepto. —respondió ella con una sonrisa en su cara, parece que no había olvidado su collar de manopla plateado lo llevaba con ella.

— Y usted Edward Cullen acepta a Rosalie Hale como esposa para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe. —pregunto él. Lo dude un momento.

— Si, acepto. —respondí sin más, mire a Emmett y él me dio una mirada de triste. Es cierto no estaba haciendo lo correcto, no era así, para que iba a casarme con Rosalie si iba a ser infeliz toda mi vida.

Y justo llego la parte de que yo hiciera justicia, carajo.  
Mire a Bella por última vez y eso me impulso a decir lo que iba a decir.

— Si hay alguien en esta iglesia que se oponga, que hablé ahora o callé para siempre. —dijo el sacerdote, dignado a continuar y lo interrumpí.

— **Yo me opongo**. —grite para que todo el puto mundo me escuchara. Estaba harto de todo esto.  
Al fin tuve los huevos para hacer lo que siempre quise, volver a ser feliz.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito Rosalie, causándome un escalofrío.

Se fue corriendo hacia su padre, este tenía un bolso al parecer venia del campo de tiro, y ella lo sabía. Saco una metralleta enorme. Primero que nada nunca supe que Rosalie sabía usar esa cosa, y yo que soy hombre no lo sé. Ahora entiendo lo que dice Esme: "**no subestimes a las** **mujeres Edward, a veces podemos sorprenderlos" y en verdad tenía razón.**

Roberto Hale la intento detener y el guardia quiso quitársela, pero esta disparo al guardia de su padre, ella se manchó el vestido con sangre.

— El que se meta en mi camino lo mato igual que a él. —dijo señalado el cuerpo sin vida que estaba en el suelo. Luego de estar discutiendo con su padre. Rosalie me comenzó a hablar y eso significa gritar obviamente.

— ¿Porque Edward porque? Yo te amo, porque me haces esto. Íbamos a tener una familia como siempre lo planeamos. —dijo con una mirada de loca esquizofrénica

— Por favor Rosalie, dame esa metralleta, mira lo que causas, es tu familia... mi familia ¿Así quieres quedar delante de todos? Como una loca. —dije y digo yo para que abrí la boca.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Desdé hace 2 putos días estas muy raro, no me haces nada, no eres cariñoso conmigo, y me sentí muy sola Edward, pero por lo menos ya se la verdadera razón de tu cambio.—dijo y se dirigió hacia Bella. Tiró el arma al suelo y alguien más la agarro para guardarla. Tomo por los cabellos a bella.

— Esta es la perra por la que me dejas, ¿Por esta basura? —dijo mientras más le tiraba los pelos a bella. Bella no hacía nada. Luego toda la gente la separo y llamaron a una ambulancia, vinieron un par de enfermeros y le colocaron un sedante así se tranquilizara.

Cuando Rosalie estaba en la ambulancia, y no me veía. Fui a abrazar a Bella, pobre que momento pasó. Ella estaba llorando.

— Por favor Bella, no llores. —le susurre, secando las lágrimas de su carita.

— Todo es mi culpa Edward, mira lo que hice. —dijo ella abrazándome aún más fuerte.

— No Bella, no voy a permitirte que te culpes, esto fue culpa de Rosalie. Y si yo me opuse, es porque de verdad te elijo a ti, a ti te amo no a ella. —dije y ella me agarro mi rostro.

— Y yo a ti, tonto. —y nos besamos. Dios mío. Como extrañe esto, volar en mis pensamientos como siempre. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos, por la falta de aire.

Ella me indico que hiciera lo correcto y fuera a disculparme con Rose. Fui hasta la ambulancia, donde estaba ella con una frazada muy tranquila mirando la nada.

— Hola, Rosalie. —ella solo me miro y asintió. — Enserio lo siento mucho, pero no eras la correcta para mí, siempre fue ella. —dije y ella me miro. Comenzó a tocarse sus cicatrices de cuando se cortaba las muñecas.

— Te doy un consejo... Cuando te quieras cortar, tomate un momento y respira, agarra una pluma y dibújate sobre donde te quieras cortar, has flores, cuadrados, triángulos, círculos, caritas, cualquier cosa y hazlo hasta que esa ansia se te valla, no importa si cubres todo tu cuerpo entero con dibujos, solo no quiero que te cortes. Te servirá de mucho. Adiós Rose. —dije le di un beso en la frente y me fui.

Ella en ningún momento me hablo o reacciono. Después de haberme desahogado me encontré con papa, él estaba feliz y se notaba.

— Hijo, ahora sé que eres feliz, y sé que con Bella lo eres. — dijo eso y lo abrace estaba en lo cierto. —Toma te presto mi auto, el techo ya está descapotado, vete, se libre con la persona que en verdad amas. —finalizo él.

— Gracias papa, esos son mis planes. —susurre emocionado y me dirigí donde estaba mamá, Bella y Emmett. Le di un beso a mamá en la frente, a Emmett un abrazo y a Bella la besé como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

— Ven vamos. —dije y la agarre de la mano y la lleve corriendo.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto confundida.

— A ser libres. —ella asintió sonriendo y fuimos corriendo al auto de mi padre, era cierto estaba descapotado. Nos subimos y nos fuimos a la ruta donde no hay nadie y desdé allí conducimos sin parar.

— Al fin somos libres. —grito mientras el viento golpeaba su cara con brusquedad, pero con un aire fresco. Sonreí mientras miraba el cielo celeste, y por allí se veían pequeñas nubes.

— Sí. —grite con alegría. Podíamos estar más tranquilos; yo y la mujer indicada para mí. Mi Isabella... mi Bells.

— Íbamos a cometer un terrib... —me quede hasta allí porque Bella tapó mi boca con sus manos para que me callara ¿Y ahora que paso?

— Al mismo tiempo. —susurro cerca de mi oído, nos dimos una mirada de complicidad y sonreímos.  
— ¡Íbamos a cometer un terrible error! —gritamos eufóricos mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Esto era lo que quería para mi vida. Nada más que sonrisas y una muy buena elección.

N/A: Bueno mis niñas!

Asi concluye el capi, ¿Que les pareció?¿La actitud de Rosalie?

¿La actitud de Edward para con rosalie dándole ese consejo?. Hagamen saber si les gusto en sus bellos reviws.

El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.

Besos desde Argentina, Meli.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, beta de Élite Fanfiction

facebook groups/

"Todos los dias Dios nos regala un momento mágico donde podemos cambiar lo que nos lastima"  
Paulo Coelho

"Íbamos a cometer un terrible error"  
Summary:

—Íbamos a cometer un terrible error —gritamos eufóricos mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Esto era lo que quería para mi vida. Nada más que sonrisas y una buena elección.

Capítulo 1: La pregunta.

Edward's POV

Mi mente sólo estaba en Bella. Mi nena preciosa, mi primer verdadero amor, a la que amé con todo mi ser; estaba frente a mí y no podía estar con ella, debido a que sólo faltaba un día para mi boda, o sea, era mañana. Si hubiera sabido que ella iba a volver a mí, todo sería muy diferente… pero ya era tarde, hace dos años me convertí en el novio de Rosalie.

Esos cinco años los pasé en penumbras, sin ánimos de nada. Preciosa se había ido, así le decía yo…

No salía al boliche, no me juntaba con mis amigos, no salía con ninguna chica. Para pasar las noches, miles de mujeres esbeltas entraban a mi casa. Pensé que teniendo sexo Bella se me iría un poco de la cabeza. Pero nunca pasó.

Todas entraban y se iban en menos de diez minutos, diciéndome lo tonto que era por dejarlas así, me insultaban y después se iban.

No funcionaba con ninguna, por más que estas chicas trajeran los mejores vestidos eróticos no se me movía ni un pelo, además mi amiguito de aquí abajo no se despertaba por nada del mundo. Él tenía mente propia, y sabía cuando la anatomía de Bella no estaba. Estuvo triste por largos años sin ella, igual que yo.

Los únicos días en que algo pasaba era cuando soñaba con Bella, sobre la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Esos días nada más. Ella mandaba en mi humilde corazón,y, aún a dos días restantes para casarme con una mujer que no es para mí, seguía teniendo esos sueños. Me odiaba por nunca haber ido a buscarla.

El día de hoy nos juntaríamos a hablar y le haría una pregunta; creo que la más importante de mi vida. Nos separamos por siete largos años, creí que después de ese día no la volvería a ver jamás. Pero hoy la vería de nuevo.

Para colmo, Rosalie la había elegido como dama de honor. Hace un mes que la conocía y ya la puso en ese lugar. Yo vi en su mirada, cuando Rosalie le preguntó, que ella no quería, pero aceptó a regañadientes.

De pronto sonó mi Blackberry, casi me resbalo por ir a recoger el celular de mierda. Salí de la ducha como pude, me iba tropezando con todo, así que me fui agarrando de lo que veía firme y podía sostenerme. No quería caerme.

Cuando al fin llegué a la sala continua a la del baño, tomé el celular y atendí.

—Hola —dije enrollando la toalla blanca en mi cintura.  
—Edward…—dijo la voz de la otra línea, Rosalie. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Estaba tan bien en mis pensamientos, y ella comenzaría a hablarme de la boda, que, en este momento, estaba en tercer plano.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosalie?—pregunté sin ganas. Mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello cobrizo alborotado, éste no tenía control, por más que le aplicara gel. A veces pensaba que tenía vida propia.

—Edward, voy a comprar el cotillón con tu tarjeta, la dorada creo que es —dijo.

Me molestaba demasiado.

—No, esa no —dije enojado—. ¿Qué te dije de sacarme las cosas sin mi consentimiento? —pregunté aún más enojado, revisando mi billetera y sí, la dorada, marca Golden, no estaba. Ahí dentro de esa porquería de plástico tenía más de cuatro mil dólares y, conociendo a Rosalie, se gastaría todo.

—No me importa Edward. Siempre quieres comprar cosas para ti y tu trabajo, es mi turno de gastar —aseguró y me enfureció más. Ella vive gastando para sus zapatos, vestidos, carteras y esas cosas que compran las mujeres.

—Sí, Rosalie, tú nunca compras nada… —dije con sarcasmo—. Haz lo que quieras con ese dinero, me tienes cansado... —Terminé ya con la vena de mi frente a punto de explotar. Esta chica me sacaba de mis casillas.

De pronto se escuchó un sollozo, ¡oh, carajo, ahora iba a llorar! Me cago en la mierda.

—¿Uhm… uhm, n-no me amas? —preguntó entre hipidos.

Es tu oportunidad, Edward, vuelve a tratar de decirle que no la amas, que quieres a Bella. Claro cerebro, no te voy a hacer caso.

Mi estúpida costumbre de hablar conmigo mismo.

—Sí, te amo Rose. Ahora ve, nena —dije eso como pude porque, en realidad, no lo sentía. Creía que era así, pero llegó Bella y dio vuelta a mi mundo.  
. . . . . . . . . .

Llegué a nuestro punto de encuentro, la cafetería "Blue Eyes", que quedaba a cinco cuadras de nuestra casa. Estaba casi al límite entre Forks y Seattle. Miré mi reloj, eran las siete con nueve minutos. Había llegado unos minutos temprano, era obvio que a una mujer no se la hace esperar.

Supuestamente íbamos a juntarnos a las siete un cuarto, así que llegaba bien.

De pronto la camarera se me acercó, era rubia, con grandes pechos y un trasero también grande. Pero que no era nada para mí. No le llegaba ni a los talones a Isabella.

—Hola, ¿qué vas a ordenar? —Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a anotar algo.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, por ahora nada...—dije mirando mi celular, por si Bella me mandaba algún mensaje. Esta chica estaba incomodándome.

—Ok, llámame... —dijo mientras me daba un papel y me guiñó un ojo. Yo no respondí nada.

Vi el papelito y era su número telefónico, lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Luego lo tiraría. No quería a nadie más que a Bella.

Se escuchó una campanilla, que era de la puerta.

Cuando la vi entrar por esa puerta ya nadie me importó, sólo ella y yo. Vestía un pantalón corto color blanco, que dejaba mucho a la vista, sus largas y perfectas piernas eran un delicioso manjar. Traía una musculosa celeste que dejaba ver su ombligo perforado, su vientre era plano como el piso y su piel blanquecina, como el papel y los patines en su mano. Siempre le gustó patinar, casi todos los fines de semana la acompañaba a patinar al parque de Forks. En verdad ella lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Cuando me vio alzó su mano en modo de saludo, hice lo mismo y se acercó hacia mí. Me encantaba cómo contoneaba sus hermosas caderas, pequeñas, pero muy sexys. Me gustaba que siguiera haciendo lo que le apasionaba.

Cuando llegó a mi mesa, me dio una sonrisa que me alegró el día, aunque estaba un poco caliente por la pelea con Rosalie, ella me hacía olvidar todo.

—Hola —dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso tierno en cada una de sus mejillas. Extrañaba su suave piel y su dulce aroma a fresas. ¡Cómo lo necesité todo este tiempo! Le indiqué que se sentara, alejé un poco la silla para que lo hiciera, y luego iba a juntarla a la mesa. Por la hija de mil putas, se trancó. ¡Qué vergüenza!  
—Está bien, yo lo hago... —dijo ella sonriéndome mientras acomodaba su silla.

Me fui a sentar a mi asiento. Miraba cada movimiento que hacía, era la mujer perfecta. Ella se sonrojó por el modo en que lo hacía.

—No hagas eso, Edward —dijo seria, pero le hice una cara graciosa y se rió. Amaba cuando lo hacía. Me traía tantos recuerdos que nunca podré olvidar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté graciosamente.

—Porque no, me haces reír y quiero estar seria, y me contradices —dijo como niña pequeña. Amaba ese lado de ella.

Lo sé, estoy diciendo que amo aquello, y así... lo siento, pero en verdad la amo. No lo diré más.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —interrogué. No quería recibir un no, pero tenía que arriesgarme.

—Claro —asiente ella.

—Bella, tú... —Me interrumpió la camarera, la misma que me dio su número.

—¿Vas a querer algo? —preguntó dándole la espalda a Bella, mirándome fijo a mí. Eso no me gustó.

—Oye, ¿no ves? Estoy aquí —dijo Bella tocándole el hombro.

—Claro que te veo, querida —respondió y volvió a darle la espalda.

—Bella, mi amor, ¿qué necesitas? —Le pregunté en tono de que éramos algo, pero eso fue hace siete años. En este momento no somos amigos. Peor, sólo dos personas compartiendo un momento de muchos aquellos que pasaron.

—Uhm... Un café con leche, amorcito, ¿y tú, bebé? —preguntó muy melosa. Ella me seguía el juego, cómo quisiera que fuera verdad.

—Mmm, un café, nada más —dije. Ella lo anotó.

—Ahora, si nos disculpas, estamos en una charla importante con mi novio. Ya te puedes retirar —exigió Bella dándole una mirada fulminante, de esas que te daban miedo. La chica salió casi corriendo.

Con Bella nos miramos y nos tapamos la boca. No aguantamos más la risa y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Toda la gente nos miraba, pero a mí no me importaba.

—Bueno... Ya está Bella… —Y volvimos a reír—. No, ahora de verdad, Bella —dije serio. Ella se tapaba la boca, pero igual se reía, hasta que se calmó—. Bueno, ahora la pregunta —anuncié nervioso, pero severo, mientras acomodaba mi cabello cobrizo. Bella hacía el redoble de tambores… Como siempre hacíamos antes. Esta niña seguía trayéndome recuerdos—. ¿Tú sigues sintiendo algo por mí? —interrogué, y su hermosa sonrisa se borró.

—Edward, no puedes preguntarme eso, tú te casas mañana, no sé porqué acepté venir. Pero sí, lo siento, sólo que llegué tarde... adiós Edward, un gusto haber traído recuerdos contigo —respondió y, sin más, se fue. Yo me quedé ahí, con cara de idiota. Esperando que algo pasara.

Después de cinco minutos, se acercó la camarera con un café con leche y un café.

—Aquí está su pedido —anunció la mujer—. ¿Y la chica que venía con usted, señor? —interrogó de forma seductora, con una sonrisa perversa.

—Se fue —contesté cortante. Le entregué el dinero y me largué de ahí.

Me fui a casa, de seguro Rosalie estaba allí.

. . . . . . . . . .

—Amor, ¿este saco está sucio?—preguntó Rosalie mientras lo olfateaba.

—Sí —grité desde nuestra habitación. No podía creer que Bella me hubiera dejado así. Sobre todo porque ella dijo que sentía algo por mí... ¿Lo dijo? Sí, claro que lo dijo.

Ahora sí intentaría dejar a Rosalie, Bella sentía algo por mí, no iba a abandonar esta oportunidad, claro que no. Pero no podíamos estar juntos porque estaba Rosalie en el medio. No quería lastimarla, pero no la amaba.

De pronto se escucharon unas pisadas fuertes, miré por encima de mi cuerpo y vi a Rosalie llorando. ¿Y ahora qué carajos le pasaba? Me acerqué a ella rápido, quizás algo le había pasado.

—Rose, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunté fijándome en cada parte de su cuerpo, por si tenía alguna herida. Seguro se había cortado con alguna porcelana, o caído…

—¿Por qué me tomas? ¿Por idiota, Edward? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa que la hacía parecer demente.

—¿De qué hablas Rose? —Quizás descubrió que me junté con Bella. ¡Qué mierda!—. Rose yo… —Traté de explicarle, pero me interrumpió.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó dándome un papel donde salía un número telefónico y decía: Llámame, Tanya. Oh, claro, la camarera. La culpa es de ella y cago yo. ¡La puta madre!

—Rosalie, yo puedo explicarte. —Le aseguré tocándole el brazo, ella lo corrió bruscamente y comenzó a gritarme.

—¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿Que soy una gorreada (1)? ¿Eso me quieres explicar? —preguntó gritando alterada.

—Rose... —dije abrazándola.

—No me toques, eres un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme Edward? ¿Qué te hice? Dime —exigió saber mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Yo la seguí. Fue hasta el cajón de los cubiertos, tomó un cuchillo y lo puso en su cuello, ¡¿pero qué mierda hacía esta loca?!

—Sin ti no soy nada Edward —murmuró y lo puso en su muñeca. Comenzó a rozarlo con su piel mientras pequeños brotes de sangre salían de esta. Corrí hasta su lado y le quité el cuchillo de la mano, ella tiritaba, estaba nerviosa.

—Rosalie, no seas idiota, yo no te engaño. La chica me dio su número, pero yo le dije que tenía novia, lo iba a tirar, pero me olvidé —dije cubriendo su herida con un pedazo de tela de mi remera. Su sangre no cesaba, así que tuve que poner varios paños húmedos. Hasta que al fin paró.

—¿No me lo ibas a contar? —interrogó ella mientras la llevaba a nuestro cuarto. La deposité en nuestra cama y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No podía besarla, menos si pensaba en Bella.

—Claro que sí Rose, pero estaba cansado, estuve averiguando cosas de la boda. Lo siento por no avisarte antes —respondí con total sinceridad. Nunca pensé que Rosalie fuera capaz de eso. Ella me necesitaba.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Dormirás conmigo —exigió ella aún débil por su pérdida de sangre. Mientras sonreía, a veces, veía lo bueno de ella. Y me hacía acordar a Bella.

—No nena, necesitas estirar tu brazo y tratar de no tocarlo, y si estoy yoeso no se cumplirá, y debes estar bien para mañana. Recuerda que mañana es nuestra boda —dije, y me dolió pronunciar "nuestra boda", pero debería estar tranquila, aunque su futuro marido no sepa si está, realmente, con ella.

—Estoy tan feliz, cariño —Manifestó ella sonriéndome, acariciando mi cobrizo cabello.

—Yo igual, descansa. —Le dije y deposité un beso en su frente, y me fui a dormir al sillón.

Tomé unas cuantas frazadas junto con una almohada, y partí a la sala. Ahí acomodé todo. Mi último pensamiento fue para Bella. Ese día soñé con escaparme con ella.

...

...

**Nota de autora:**

Hola bellezas ¿Como están? Este es mi primer two-shot. ¿Quiero saber que les pareció?

Quiero dar gracias a mi beta, que hizo basten¿Les gusto? A mi si me encanto escribirlo.

Aclaraciones: Gorreada : significa una persona engañada por alguien que ama

El grupo esta en mi pe

Nos vemos, besos desde argentina. Meli


End file.
